1. Field of the Invention
The fish lure covered by this invention is of the artificial type that is simple of construction and of the weedless, snagless variety without sacrificing lure action or hook effectiveness.
2. State of the Prior Art
The art of fish lures is extensive but nevertheless the present invention brings together in a compact, unique arrangement a lure including a weedless, snagless body, a fish attracting tail, a sinker and a hook which is not to be found in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,948,983, 2,590,46, and 3,908,298 are believed to be representative of the art relative hereto. U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,983, while disclosing a somewhat similar body shape and hook arrangement to the invention herein lacks versatility of use and ease of adaptability to similar weight and tail modifications for variations in fishing conditions as provided by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,461 is only comparable to the present invention in that it comprises a multiple barbed hook mounted upon a tapered flexible body. The similarity to the present invention ends there since the hook is fixedly secured in the body and thus is not adaptable to function the same both as to changeability and use in fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,298, while simple in construction lacks similarity of purpose or utility in that the hook-body arrangement is of a weedless, snag-free adapted only to provide a shield for a bait carrying hook.